Rain
by xrosegolddreamsx
Summary: Weird rain and thunderstorms have clouded up a path of their relationship. Just three quick words can fix that. As long as Robyn doesn't get mad again. Request. My first attempt at gender bending, wish me luck! R&R!
**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **One-shots.** **Fluff Alert. First attempt at g** **enderbending.**

 **Notice I'm very sick so I'm trying to just upload everything. A bit rushed.**

 **Requested. I might add on more genderbent "adventures" because I found this highly entertaining to write.**

* * *

Rain

It was weird.

How such precipitation cold fall from the sky from other forms of particles and be accompanied with such noises. These noises kept me up this particular night. It wasn't a nightmare as one would call it, just rather thoughts. Bad thoughts. The kind of thoughts in your head that made you wonder what was beyond your window or how cold the drops of rain felt on my warm skin. Or how the lightning crackled with a flash that hurt my eyes and thunder that caused such a commotion that reminded me of the worst times of Tameran.

It was the kind of thoughts that made you wonder what Robyn was doing and is she was alright. And I hated those thoughts.

Whenever I'd check on her she'd get so upset. Complain that I was invading her space and didn't understand our boundaries as friends. Whatever that meant.

I felt anxious as another boom of thunder was heard from outside of window. I untangled my feet and hopped out of my circular bed. I sat up and walked over to my drawer to put some clothes on. I then walked over to my closet to put on my sweatshirt from Steel City that Beastgirl had brought me. I then slipped on a pair of flip slops as I trotted around the tower. The raindrops on the glass window was still audible and quickly left my room. You could still hear the thunder but the flashes of lightning weren't visible.

My gut told me to go straight to the roof and not to Robyn's room. But I knocked anyway. No answer. I knocked again and waited this time. No answer.

I typed in the emergency code, fearing the worst and her bed was neatly made and newspaper articles were sloppily taped to the wall. I panicked and ran towards the rec room. I wasn't paying attention to the noise my footsteps created for my other teammates. My eyes darted around the dark room frantically. The TV projector wasn't activated, the kitchen lights were off and the lightning flashes were visible.

I quickly switched on the hallway lights and saw no figure of any kind. The thunders seemed to boom louder than the previous time and I felt my stomach drop. I ran a hand through my auburn hair. I walked down the long hallway which was more intimidating at night and stopped at the roof exit. I decided on going with my gut and opened the big doors.

The cold wind blew into my face and soaked my jeans as I stepped out. The thunder was even louder than it was before and I shivered from the change in temperature. You could see my breath in the air as I walked up the pavement steps. I pulled the hood over my head and stuck my hands in my shirt pockets. My sweatshirt began sticking to my skin like glue as I approached the top of the staircase.

I looked up towards the sky where the moon hid behind the dark cumulonimbus cloud. I shivered again and walked closer to the edge. I took a breath of the crisp air and sneezed.

"You're gonna catch a cold."

In spite of the thunder and lightning, I smiled at the familiar voice and shrugged. She was not captured by any villains or stricken by a bolt of lightning. The thunder roared louder and I smiled. I guess it's better to see what you're up against than just hearing things in the dark. I turned around behind me to face her. Her black hair was up behind her and her mask was plastered on her face like glue. She stood under a piece of shelter that I didn't even realize we had to avoid the rain. The weird, cold rain. She was in crocs and her uniform. Robyn was reading a slightly damp newspaper and sat Indian style with a jacket around her shoulders.

"You didn't say bless you," I teased. I licked my chapped lips and waited for a response. Robyn was my first best friend and my first girlfriend. I always looked up to her. Each time I was around her I tried my best to be brave and look good while kicking butt.

"Bless you," She muttered elsewhere. She wasn't even paying attention to me. Her eyes were about as glued to that paper as her mask was to her face.

I cleared my throat,"So, what are you doing out in such weather?"

"Well, what are you doing out in the rain?"

"I believe I asked you first."

She chuckled. "Fine. It helps me relax, clear my head. Reven even showed me how to meditate with such noise."

"Ah, yes. She said that she was required to learn such a skill because of Beastgirl and Cyborg's continued bickering." Robyn chuckled again and it caused me to smile.

Although Robyn was merely a human being who could barely pack a punch on me, she was highly intimidating. She had that look in her eye, similar to Reven's at times, that would cause anyone intelligent to back down. Especially when she had that tone edging at the back of her throat. I despised it when she yelled at me or gets frustrated with me. She's the last person I'd want to be mad at me.

"Ah, I'm out here because I was looking for you."

The smooth, Kor, the real smooth.

I could see her eyebrow raised through her mask,"Oh, really. I saw it coming."

"What do you-"

Her tone changed dramatically,"Kor, I understand that we're a couple and we both worry. I get that. But, c'mon. I'm only on the roof. You've got to let go and let me breath some. Whenever we're in battle, you're like right underneath of me. Sometimes you're just so-"

I coughed, "What?"

"I dunno. Annoying? Clingy?"

"Robyn, I cannot help but to worry about you. The last thing I want to see is you hurt. I mean, you are just so fragile. There are times, of course, when you get annoying, irritating and scary but I still allow you to locate my communicator and I still text you goodnight and pleasant shlorvlacks on my cellular device because that's what couples are suppose to do."

"Did you say scary?" Robyn's voice lowered.

"Sometimes, yes, but you are missing the point entirely."

"We don't have to text those things every single night. We do live in the same tower-"

"Not just texting, Robyn, but saying I love you. Everyday is a day that one of us could be gone. So when I hug you or give you the pecks on the cheek is no need to feel ashamed. It is the little things that count.I let you hold my hand and lean on my chest and you can't even say I love you because I am being too clingy?"

Lightning flashed between the clouds. She sighed, "You're right. This isn't working like I thought it would."

"And?"

"And I'm sorry."

"And?"

"And bless you for that humongous sneeze earlier?"

"You already said bless you."

"Oh, then what?"

"You're supposed to kiss me in the rain like they do in the movies."

She smiled a warm smile and folded up her newspaper. She pulled me up to stand up with her and held the paper over her head to block out excessive raindrops and pulled me into a sloppy chaste kiss. I frowned as her warm lips left mine. "I love you, Kor. I know I don't say it, but I do."

You could see her breath in the air as she spoke. My smile found my face again. "I love you too."

She gave me a lopsided grin and walked me back down the staircase. The weird liquid fell on my cheek. "C'mon before you get sick."

* * *

 **A/N: And that'll be another oneshot to come. Heh Heh. Why did I enjoy this so much? Happy Saint Patrick's Day to you all! Please review your input and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Until next time, loves!**


End file.
